The Epilogue of Maximum Ride
by xTian07168
Summary: "...Twenty years from now, if I'm alive, I'll be there, waiting for you..." Those were Fang's sort-of promise in the note he left me 2 decades ago. And here I am, flying to the cliff to see him. But will he be there? Waiting for me - the love of his life?
1. Part One, In Twenty Years

**THE EPILOGUE OF MAXIMUM RIDE****  
><strong>_How the series is supposed to end_

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** The following story comes next after FANG and ANGEL, when Fang decides to leave Max and the flock with a promise that he and Max will meet each other in 20 years at the cliff where they learned to fly with the hawks if the world is still intact.

**WARNING:** This story may contain OOC-ness. I apologize in advance :)) If you happen to encounter an Out-of-Character scene.

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Maximum Ride. Credit goes to James Patterson and Little Brown and Company.

* * *

><p>Total freedom! At last.<p>

At last, I'm free to spread my thirteen-foot wings again. I'm free to soar high into the wide blue sky which is basically my and the Flock's world. I'm free from the _demanding_ job I did not apply of – to save the world.

It's been... wait... (counts fingers) ten years since the Third World War ended. Since that _big_ fireworks display which used countless bombs and obnoxious gases in Paris and in other major cities in the world twenty years ago, the affected cities went on battle mode. He—We thought that the gases would kill the humans but no, they had another effect. Instead of immediately fulfilling the Doomsday Group's advocacy, the gases disrupted the nerve signals of those who inhaled them. Thus, making them go nuts. And these people began to think that they had been nuclear bombed by Japan!

And so, WWIII began.

We, the _original_ Flock minus one plus one, flew across the globe to unite the world as it was before. I can say that it was a Mission Impossible at first but hey, it's now a Mission Accomplished! Although North America is now unlinked from South America geographically, and the Mediterranean had widened because of the sinking-like-Atlantis of the Middle East. Well, at least the world and the human race are saved!

The war lasted for a decade. Ten years of saving the world surely took its toll on us, especially _moi_. That's why the next decade became somewhat like a grand vacation. Also, that was the first time when I noticed that we had grown up into grown-ups already.

Iggy, now thirty-five like me, is a known baker in France. After the war, my mom, Dr. Valencia Martinez, did an extraordinary eye surgery for him which fully restored his eyesight. We had a huge party back then, with lots of food, courtesy of Chef Iggy. It was after the party that he told us his plan of putting up a bakery in France. We all disagreed at first except one. You know it! Total.

So, Total and Iggy flew to France in order to set up Iggy's bakery. However, it was too emotional for us, especially for Akila, Total's purebred wife, who was left under the care of my half-sister, Ella. But the good news is, she has five pups already! Each resembled a member of the Flock except... him.

Nudge, thirty-two years of age, has recently won the Oscars for Best Actress in the film Max Ride. She actually played yours featherly in that movie. The moment I saw it in the big screen, I was like FTW! First of all, I did not waste my time in puffing foundation on my cheeks every morning. Also, I did not read fashion mags before bedtime. Thinking of it makes me barf. Hello, saving the world wouldn't let you do such things.

Anyway, Nudge is currently doing another movie in San Francisco. What's the film title again? I think it's Demons and Druids and her role is Dana, the lead actress. I actually hoped that she would play the _demon_ or the _druid_.

Gazzy meanwhile is the head of the explosives division of the United States Navy at present. He had developed a super bomb last year which is more superior than the nuclear and atomic bomb combined times a zillion to the gazillionth power. But here's the big deal: the weapon is made of Peanut Butter and Jelly, and Cheez Whiz. Just imagine how gross it is!

Angel has been voted as President of the United States in the snap elections following the ambush of the previous president during the war. I'm just wondering why the people of the US of A elected a then seventeen year-old, now twenty-seven year old as head of the second most powerful country in the world. Yes, you read it right – _second_ most powerful. It's because Great Britain took the number one spot for the reason that it was the first country to be re-civilized after the gas contamination.

Back to the topic, I just hope that Angel did not use her mind-reading and controlling powers to make herself win. I'm happy for her though because she was my baby back then – my cute little angel who actually wanted to take my position as Flock leader like a googol times before.

Dylan, the _plus one_ member of the Flock, died while protecting my back in the war. I can still remember his famous last words which bothered every second of my life up to present and who knows, maybe 'til time ends – _"I never left you Max, and I never will"._ Obviously, he was _comparing_ himself to my ex. Unfortunately, it was the truth and somehow, it hurts.

And now, Maximum Ride myself. What do I know about her? I think she's going crazy after deciding to go to a cliff somewhere to meet someone she hadn't seen in twenty years. Someone who made her feel the joy and pain of love for the first time. Someone who left her with an invitation and a note to a seeing-you-again event twenty years in the future. You know him, right? Fang, the _minus one_.

I loved him so much but what did he do to me? He left me without notice except for a piece of paper with messy handwriting in it. I hated – no – I _despised_ him for that. He had the guts to replace me immediately with me. He even threw that clone of me named Maya into my face! Argh... Remembering that event just makes my blood boil.

But what, here I am, coasting in high winds while flying to the cliff where we are supposed to meet. I really don't know the reason why I am hoping that he would come. I actually planned to boycott the meeting but Angel told me in a phone call not to. I guess she had used her mind-controlling powers to convince me to come. However, I didn't sense it. I'm going there because of freewill. It is my decision.

And as of now, I could already see the cliff miles ahead. Thanks to my raptor vision, my heart started beating fast of... what? Anticipation?

* * *

><p><strong><em>To be continued...<em>**


	2. Part Two, Fangalicious?

**THE EPILOGUE OF MAXIMUM RIDE****  
><strong>_How the series is supposed to end_

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** The following story comes next after FANG and ANGEL, when Fang decides to leave Max and the flock with a promise that he and Max will meet each other in 20 years at the cliff where they learned to fly with the hawks if the world is still intact.

**WARNING:** This story may contain OOC-ness. I apologize in advance :)) If you happen to encounter an Out-of-Character scene.

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Maximum Ride. Credit goes to James Patterson and Little Brown and Company.

* * *

><p>I landed with my right foot at the cave's entrance on the cliff. I suddenly felt a warm rush of nostalgia brushing in my mind.<p>

I can clearly remember the days we spent here as if it happened just two minutes ago. Oh how I remember the time when we flew together with hawks. How we joined them in their loose formation. How we mimicked the banking of their wings. And almost how we mimicked how they ate raw desert rats for dinner! Well, at least one of us did it. Fang. I can't help chuckling about how Nudge went like 'eww' over his strange appetite. Maybe he was a little bit more avian than us?

That's when I realized how close I was with this Fang guy. (Get it? Fang guy? Oh, nevermind) Yes, I admit, he was _once_ close to me. He was like a brother to me... and even a lover. He even used to protect me from all danger. But he is out of the family picture now. The once safeguarding wall to my sandcastle is now washed away by the rising tide.

I began to see his face again in my mind. His dark eyes which obscured his pupils. His lopsided smile that he always made when our eyes met. His powerful black wings which shone purple in the sunlight. His mysterious everything.

I shook my head to erase his face in my mind. I dropped to my knees. At the same time, I began to cry my heart out.

Okay, this is not the Maximum Ride many of you know. Maybe the Max you know is someone who's strong and undaunted. That's quite true. Even if all of my ribs get broken, I won't shed a single tear. But this is different. This pain is much worse than having a cracked spine. Because it hurts deep inside. (**A/N:** I know it's getting _emo_ in this scene but in _ANGEL_, she got mild depression so I think this is still appropriate for her to do. I mean, she was hurt so much. Isn't it natural for her to do this scene? LOL)

I slammed my fist onto the rocky ground. It was an _ouch_. But I have something else inside me to cry for. Because when I lifted my view towards the cave's mouth, no one was there.

I felt half of my life drain out of me. I flew through distant miles just to get here, to see him, but he's not here. Maybe he's running late? No, he couldn't be.

_'...I'll be there, waiting for you. You bet on it'_

Those were the last words of his promise to me. But where is he? Could he be hiding?

I stood up and went in the cave. I almost tripped on a stone because I was walking carelessly. "Fang?" I called out his name, "Stop this hide-and-seek at once. Aren't you satisfied yet at what you've done to me? Come out and show me your face. Fang!"

I hoped for a response but there wasn't any aside from the echoing of my voice.

I desperately searched for him. I approached the darkest corners of the cave just to check if he is using his camouflage-in-the-dark powers. But every time I felt for a Fang in every shadow, I didn't touch any part of him.

I fell to my knees again, weeping. Then, I heard the sound of flapping wings just outside the cave. I turned around to see who/what was it.

There, at the entrance of the cave, I saw a winged fellow descend.

* * *

><p><strong><em>To be continued...<em>**


	3. Part Three, Parents in Crime

**THE EPILOGUE OF MAXIMUM RIDE****  
><strong>_How the series is supposed to end_

* * *

><p><strong>AN VERSION 2:** Thanks to everyone who made a review regarding my story. :D I appreciate all of them. I'm sorry if I didn't personally thank you. I'm quite busy with other stuffs right now, that's why. Anyway, I hope you understand ^^,

**WARNING:** This story may contain OOC-ness. I apologize in advance :)) If you happen to encounter an Out-of-Character scene.

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Maximum Ride. Credit goes to James Patterson and Little Brown and Company.

* * *

><p>It's too bright outside. I needed to squint in order to check the source of the flapping wings.<p>

After seconds of focusing my raptor vision, I realized that it was a hawk. It was the one I used to fly side-by-side with before. That same hawk which I always imitated.

And that hawk went nearer me.

I don't know but, do hawks have feelings? I thought they only had instincts like all other animals. That's why I somehow manage to thank those whitecoats for grafting only 2% avian DNA to me. Or else...

Anyway, it stopped a foot from my face. I looked into its eyes. Those eyes should be filled with power, with fierce. But what I see is different.

I can't explain the emotions swirling in its eyes. But what I saw inside them was a friend. Maybe because we flew together years ago?

I began to soak my palms again with hot tears. I may look crazy – crying in front of a bird – but I just can't help it. Oh Fang.

Could Angel's words be true?

_"Fang will be the first to die. And it's going to happen soon"_

But we already figured out that it can't be true! Why? Well, we just learned during the war that the Voice speaking inside my mind and the Voice speaking in Angel's mind are the same. They come from the same person. Guess who?

Dr. Valencia Martinez.

That may be the reason why Jeb Batchelder managed to talk to me with the Voice's voice. Because he knew who the Voice is all along. And he was so close to her. Because they are my parents.

I trusted my mom since the day I first met her although we didn't know that we're related that time. She nursed me to health although I was a freak before her eyes. She even detected and removed that stupid chip the whitecoats implanted in my arm. And most of all, I loved her chocolate chip cookies.

But then, I was just being fooled by this woman. She never cared for her daughter. For her, I was just an experiment. And all those years were a test. They were part of the bigger picture as what Jeb always told me.

They were the heads of the Doomsday Group.

Thanks though that Ella did not become as evil as her mom. Although she tried to have wings (long story), at least she still had wits to turn away from her momster.

So from this, the Flock concluded that Angel's prediction about Fang's death isn't true. However, we still aren't sure. Dr. Martinez donated me when I was still a fertilized egg to the School. And Jeb worked in the School. What if they really know all of our expiration dates? And Fang really will be the first to die?

Suddenly, I was zapped back to reality when the hawk spread its wings and began to fly rapidly out of the cave. I wondered why.

I decided to follow it. I ran towards the exit while admiring the gentle but strong strokes of the hawk's wings.

I was running too fast. And in that moment, I forgot that I had wings.

And so, there I was, looking directly at a ravine three hundred feet in front of me.

I was freely falling. At top speed.

* * *

><p><strong><em>To be continued...<em>**


	4. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

* * *

><p>Yo!<p>

To my avid readers,  
>Thanks for the reviews, the favorites, and the alerts.<br>I truly appreciate all of them.  
>This is why I hate to disappoint you<p>

but...

I won't be updating the story soon  
>because my laptop broke.<p>

AWW!

And I'm just typing this message in an internet cafe  
>just to let you know about this very unfortunate news.<p>

However...

Know that I will not give up this story.  
>And as soon as I have the chance,<br>I will update.

Thanks again and goodbye for now.

Fly on!

~xtian07168


End file.
